The Idea
by AJ-the-EternalFlame
Summary: Zack has an idea to get all the SOLDIERS to the annual Costa del Sol trip. Cloud's just happy he's finally gonna get to meet Sephiroth. Sephiroth's happy that he might get to go first class. SEPH/CLOUD & minor pair. Story I don't own characters. OOC/Short
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day.

Well, in Cloud's opinion it was. It was beautiful in the sense that it was a warm day, with a deep blue sky and the sun glowering angrily behind a few strips of white in the sky. It was the epitome of the ideal summer day.

So there was no possible way that he was getting out of this.

No promising gray cloud in the skies to send the illusion of a storm, (Cloud spent a good thirty minutes careful scrutinizing every inch of the sky) no reports of potential bad weather, (Cloud had been tracking the weather for days…) and sadly, no cold, (Cloud spent everyday last week taking care of his roommate Cameron who was sick with the flu just HOPING to catch something!)

However, it seemed that the planet was set on him attending.

Why Gaia, why?

Cloud contemplated suicide but after looking over the edge from the rooftops of the Barracks he caught an eyeful of the set up as well as an energetic Zack Fair running around making sure everything would be ready by 0800 hours.

Yes, you read that right, on top of being forced to participate in the event; he was up at the ungodly hour of 0600 hours when he had a free day because he was too stressed to even sleep. The insanity!

Cloud glanced over the edge again, just to be sure…

"Cloud?" The voice came from behind him and Cloud hastily spun around trying to wipe away any evidence of betraying emotion on his face.

Foiled again!

He turned to meet Commander Roy who eyed him carefully with a confused expression.

"S-sir!" Cloud replied immediately, standing up straight and raising his arm in salute. His immediate reaction was to start praying to any and every deity that he could remember to ask to not get into trouble for this. There weren't any rules against going to the tops of the barracks, per se but Cloud was up here by himself. Suspicious, no? Nonetheless, Cloud prayed and threatened said deities throwing around non-existent power and begged just _hoping-_.

"At ease Cadet Strife, what are you doing on the roof of the Barracks this early in the morning?" The Commander questioned, more curious then upset.

Immediately, Cloud's arm went down and he stood in more relaxed stance.

Really, Cloud couldn't afford anymore getting into trouble. Zack kept encouraging Cloud and his other Cadet friends to do stupid stunts while they were drunk. No one could say no to the charming, Zack Fair anyways. Throw in inebriation? They all were a calamity waiting to happen.

Their worst stunt? Angeal Hewley, pink hair, candy canes and shaving cream. That's all Cloud had to say about that.

That particular punishment wasn't exactly easy either. After a week (they had to clean it up for 2 months) of cleaning up every bathroom in the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Cloud and his buddies avoided Zack in the only way they thought they could- barricading themselves in their rooms. They were sore and tired and did NOT want to get in trouble any more.

They had to go to through their regular classes and then go clean the bathrooms for as long as they had to until every bathroom was cleaned.

Zack had said he was sorry a zillion times. Admittedly, it was always around a laugh but Cloud forgave him. He forgave, but he'd never forget. Never.

Shudder.

"Nothing sir, just observing how the preparations for the fundraising event are coming along" Cloud answered.

Commander Roy's face got even more interesting. There was confusion, a look that clearly questioned Cloud's sanity (Really, they'd been working the Cadets hard this past week, didn't Strife want to relish in the free time?), frustration, and then understanding.

Cloud frowned at the last one.

"Oh yeah, You're goin' to be helping out arent'cha? Zack was told me about it. He asked if I could talk to your teachers today and excuse you. Not like you need to attend class anyways. You'll make a great SOLDIER"

"Thank you sir" Cloud answered impulsively.

Cloud frowned. He did not like that Zack talked about him with the other 2nd Class SOLDIERS. Not one bit. He was going to have to get back at Zack somehow, preferably before Zack began to start driving Cloud crazy… _crazier_.

Maybe he could refuse to help with the event? Nah, who was he kidding?

Zack Fair took everything in stride; never let anything get him down and was stubborn as heck. Getting out of _anything_ that Zack Fair had planned? That would happen when Rufus Shin-Ra decided to strut around every floor of the Shin-Ra building in a red thong. There was also the fact that when Cloud had tried to fight it Zack got angry.

Angry Zack = Confused Cloud

Cloud had never been disturbed by anything the 2nd Class SOLDIER did- which was saying something because Zack could be an absolute freak sometimes- but that look of absolute rage on his face just… didn't fit. All that anger scared the goddess out of Cloud and he instantly agreed to attend.

He regretted it almost instantly.

Zack's anger disappeared and a wide smile spread across his face as he said, "Don't you worry about it Spiky! You'll get to meet Sephiroth. The Sephiroth! Do you know how insane that is for a cadet?" and Cloud had to admit that Zack had a point.

Sephiroth… the man of Cloud's dreams, literally.

Cloud wasn't even sure if he wanted to escape. All he knew for sure was that Zack had somehow managed to get General Sephiroth to be there and that was enough to scare Cloud out of his mind. Zack was good friends with the General. How well did he know General Sephiroth?

To make things better, Sephiroth would be wearing…

Think of something else, Strife, think of something else! Rufus Shin-Ra in a red thong… not working! Zack in a… oh no…!

HOJO IN A RED THONG! Cloud felt instantly cured but a bit disgusted…

"No need to be formal Strife, you'll be a 2nd Class soon enough. I talked to your teachers yesterday and they all agreed to let you out of class. Just try and behave okay?" Commander Roy chuckled, having no qualms in teasing Cloud.

Cloud flushed a bright shade of red. What did Commander Roy know?

Zack Fair was going to die a painful, slow death.

Cloud went for a monotone, "Okay" but the Commander had seen Cloud's expression. He knew. He knew… and he laughed at Cloud, smacked him on the back in a friendly gesture and with a "See ya later Strife!" went back down, possibly to catch some more Z's like a sane man.

Cloud was not sane.

Maybe Cloud was being paranoid. No one knew except for Zack… right?

Then Cloud felt bad, Zack wouldn't do that to Cloud. Sure, Zack was a bit scatter-brained but he wouldn't tell anyone a secret that Cloud cherished so much. A breeze swept through and Cloud shivered, realizing he was in his pajamas still. No wonder Commander Roy gave him an odd look!

'Smooth Strife, really smooth' Cloud thought to himself.

Cloud thought about changing and getting breakfast.

You can so do this, Cloud told himself as he looked back over to the various tents in the parking lot again. Unsure of what exactly he was assuring himself of. He knew he could do this event sure but within such a close proximity to the General, not making a fool of himself as he often did- YES!

Cloud could do this…

* * *

Sephiroth could NOT do this!

It was all that dang Rufus Shin-Ra's fault that they even had to have this dang fundraiser! Screw the SOLDIERS for demanding to go on their dang annual Costa del Sol trip, screw Shin-Ra for being stingy with their dang money when they'd paid for it every year before this, screw Zackary for coming up with this dang idea, screw- This was doing Sephiroth no good. He stopped the angry tirade that was going on in his mind and stared at the trunks that Zackary had given him.

He did NOT want to wear them.

On top of the fact that they revealed parts of his body most people were lucky to see, they also were colorful. Sephiroth didn't _do_ color. In alternating baby blue, green, and white they made a pattern that made Sephiroth cringe violently and Zackary refer to the swimming trunks as adorable.

In an effort to at least give it a try Sephiroth pulled off his black drawstring pajamas in a flash and quickly yanked the black tank top over his head. Naked in his room, he gripped the trunks as if they were something disgusting and put them on.

Surprisingly, they weren't overly tight or loose.

They hugged Sephiroth's body just right.

Sephiroth didn't even want to know how Zackary knew what size he was.

Walking over to his full-length mirror he glanced at his reflection taking in his toned torso, amazing calves, strong arms and long silver hair. He had to admit he looked pretty good wearing so little. Although he would NOT wear a Speedo, Zack had vehemently begged but Sephiroth decided that he didn't give; he'd KILL Zackary before he wore that. There was absolutely _no_ way that would be happening.

He grabbed a hair tie off of his dresser and quickly put his hair in a messy high ponytail.

He considered a bun, but then decided against it. Wearing these trunks was a bad enough way for an army to see their General, putting his hair in a bun would be ridiculous. He needed to instill fear and obedience in his army, not allow them to perceive their General as a man that was chill, and laid-back.

Sephiroth considered the pros of going to the event. For one, he'd get to meet that prodigy that everyone was talking about. In the beginning Sephiroth hadn't paid any attention to the gossip, he cared for these tidbits even less when he discovered Zack was the lead individual spreading it around. It didn't take much for Zackary to get excited about Cadets, but when Angeal and Genesis had taken interest? Even Rufus Shin-Ra had considered putting Cloud in Genesis' hands for another mentorship; once he observed how much Zackary had grown from Angeal's mentorship.

Something was most definitely up.

Pulling on a black t-shirt Sephiroth looked at the flip flops that Zackary had also bought with disdain. Slipping them on, he walked out of his apartment as fast as he could, eager to meet up with Angeal and Genesis. He didn't have to look far as they were making out in front of the stairwell.

Sephiroth cocked a brow and cleared his throat.

They jumped apart. "Hey Sephy!" Genesis immediately cooed, running up to Sephiroth and attacking him in a hug. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and hugged him back. Really, Genesis could be so juvenile at times… Angeal was more adult in his response. He fixed his hair and straightened his clothes before extending a hand for Sephiroth to shake.

"Hey Seph" he greeted.

Sephiroth smirked, "Hello Angeal" Studying the other 1st Class SOLDIERS again brought to Sephiroth's attention that they were both dressed in a manner similar to his own. Genesis wore black swimming trunks with red pockets, red crocs and no shirt. Really, Genesis was shameless… Angeal, on the other hand, wore green swimming trunks, a white tank top and black flip flops. Noticing that Sephiroth was scrutinizing them Angeal simply answered, "Puppy"

Of course that answered everything.

They made their way downstairs and walked the distance toward the Mess Hall. They could have gone to their own cafeteria but it was farther away from their apartments and the Mess Hall was closer to where the event was going to be.

Stepping inside, Sephiroth noticed that it was extremely loud. Cadets were lounging around at random tables and talking or messing around. Sephiroth dully noted that cadets in the far right corner were flinging pieces of banana at each other making a note to himself to sit on the far left side. Not that anyone would dare.

They made their way to the buffet-like counter and took a hold of everything they wanted to eat. Sephiroth grabbed two energy bars and a bottle of water while Angeal piled their plate with French toast, syrup, eggs and bacon and Genesis got toast and an apple. Each got a cup of steaming hot coffee and sat down not bothering to try and chastise Sephiroth for his choices. They'd learned by now Sephiroth was stubborn.

As they turned around to face the tables once again they became aware of the fact that the entire Hall had gone silent as every Cadet was standing and saluting.

"At ease please everyone, please enjoy breakfast" Angeal spoke in a lighthearted manner, nonetheless, in response every Cadet sat down but the room was still entirely silent.

"At ease meaning, go back to talking! We're not here!" Genesis yelled. Slowly, the noise began to crescendo and once it was satisfying enough, they made their way to a random table.

Genesis snorted.

"Sheesh, you would think we were that Madman Hojo the way these Cadets got so quiet" Genesis grumbled and he buttered his toast.

"Mmm" Angeal mumbled in agreement, his mouth full of French toast.

"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories though Angie? Over there is where Sephiroth got his first kiss!" Genesis exclaimed with an excellent grin as he pointed to the vending machines on the left side of the door.

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose. "I prefer not to think of that as my first kiss"

"But it was! What was her name…?"

"Elena" Angeal answered with a huge grin.

Sephiroth sighed. "_She_ kissed _me._ Asking if there were any other selections in other vending machines doesn't exactly involve me kissing her nor asking her to kiss me."

Angeal smiled. "You're adorable when you don't try to be Seph"

Sephiroth chose not to respond as he took a solemn bite of his energy bar.

"Ooh! Remember when we were sixteen, all the pranks we used to play in this room while General Stuffy-pants over there would just watch and pout?" Sephiroth glowered at Genesis while unwrapping his bar.

"I did not just watch and pout" Sephiroth defended with a small frown.

"Yeah you did" Angeal agreed.

"I mean, _sometimes_ you would join in but most of the time you would be totally against it and say stuff like, 'Responsible soldiers would not behave in such a manner! Blah-blah-blah'" Genesis replied, trying to mimic Sephiroth deep voice towards the end.

Angeal burst out laughing and Sephiroth glared at Genesis.

"Look! He's doing the pout right now! Awww, you're just the cutest thing Seph! Look' it you!" Genesis purred, poking Sephiroth's cheek.

Sephiroth pouted openly now. "Genesis, would you refrain from displaying such playful behavior while in the presence of Cadets?"

"Aw, why? I think it's good for them to know that their General isn't a completely heartless, psycho killer? Don't you Angie?" Genesis responded.

Angeal nodded absentmindedly as he had gone back to devouring food.

"I disagree; fear needs to be infused until they are at least a SOLDIER of 2nd Class"

Genesis gave him an annoyed look before looking behind Sephiroth and beaming. "Well, now! Look Angie, it's the prodigy! He seems to have a lot of friends doesn't he?"

That actually got Angeal's attention and he looked up to stare at said prodigy. Sephiroth turned around eager to finally _see_ the boy that he'd only heard of until now. "Which one is he?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's the one with the golden locks and bright baby blue's. He's a cutie!" Genesis commented with a grin.

Sephiroth turned around and saw the boy immediately. He was built rather well for a Cadet but his face betrayed his body, and displayed him as rather youthful. He had blonde hair that was in a style that was certainly not natural and blue eyes the color of the ocean. He was laughing at something one of his friends said and a bright smile lit up his face. Sephiroth fell in love.

"He doesn't look like much" Sephiroth commented, betraying his pounding heart and flushed face. He refused to face Genesis, who would take one look at his face and know.

"He's at the top of his class. At first he was only good with book work, he knew as much as the typical 2nd Class SOLDIER but now he's been getting some training from Puppy so he's getting good with Sword and Materia Training. He's also got his fighting style down pat" Angeal offered.

Sephiroth took in what Angeal said and glanced up at the Cadet. When the Cadets eyes flickered to his he kept his gaze for some time, taking in every small detail. Sephiroth reckoned his skin would be baby soft. He gasped inaudibly before turning around to face Genesis- flushed or not, disbelieving of his own behavior.

"What did you do to him Sephiroth? He's as red as a tomato!" Genesis questioned.

Sephiroth said nothing, demanding his face not betray him.

At that moment Zackary came to his rescue armed with a heaping pile of French toast, some eggs and a bottle of water.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked with a grin before he attacked Angeal with a hug.

"Hey Puppy!" Angeal said mussing Zackary's already disheveled hair. Zackary skipped to Genesis before squealing and throwing his arms around the red-head. Genesis laughed and poked Zackary in the side. Giggling, Zackary made his way to Sephiroth and he automatically forgave Zack for making him wear these hideous clothes. Best friends had a way of making you forgive them quickly.

"Seph" He commented in greeting, not daring to glomp Sephiroth as he would've done in private. Instead he threw an arm around the other man's broad shoulders and said in a teasing tone, "Those shorts look good on you, mind modeling 'em for me?"

Sephiroth laughed before catching himself and hastily pushed Zack off the chair and onto the floor.

"Zackary" He said in a warning tone laced amid withheld laughter.

Zack smiled innocently and went back to his seat to eat his food.

"So are you guys ready!" He chirped in a peppy tone once he sat down.

Angeal and Sephiroth grumbled while Genesis yelled, "Oh yeah!"

"That's what I like to see!" Zack smirked, undeterred by his mentor and best friend's annoyance. "You guys better get into it! If we raise enough money, you guys can fly first class! The rest of us don't mind either way."

Sephiroth perked. He did _not_ want to be with annoying, loud SOLDIERS on the way to Costa del Sol.

"Well, it's up to you guys. Hurry up! I'm gonna go get Cloud. I'm serious guys, eat your food and get there!" Zack said menacingly, giving them the evil eye and squinting at them in a threatening manner. He did the whole, 'I'm watching you' hand signal and went to the other table, grabbing the prodigy's hand before babbling excitedly and dragging him out the door. Their eyes met once again and this time Sephiroth held them until the door close behind the fleeing teen and he could no longer hold his gaze.

'So his name is Cloud?' Sephiroth thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what the fundraising idea is? xD**

**So I've basically got Cloud pegged as the sarcastic/quiet type.**

**Sephiroth is trying to be serious but y'know he's a nice guy in there too.**

**Zack's happy-go-lucky though you didn't get much of him this time.**

**Genesis is flamboyant. Let's leave it at that...**

**Then there is Angeal who is the most sane out of all of them. Yeah, this is pretty OOC but keep reading. You'll like it. :B**

**This is the first story I've actually posted so if you could review I'd be _really_ happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zack had this all under control.

Waking up two hours before the event actually started, he had managed to find everything that they might possibly need. He still didn't understand why Shin-Ra had such random things all over but he didn't question it.

This was all very convenient.

Zack had managed to find buckets, soap, water, wax, sponges, you name it! Although he was running all over headquarters trying to make sure that everybody had all their stuff and was exhausted, he was also happy.

Shin-Ra was about to have their first ever car wash, courtesy of Zack Fair being a persistent and noisy SOLDIER. He was proud of that.

He had spread the news like wildfire.

Being as imaginative as he thought he'd dang near found every way possible to spread the news. He'd even gone under the plate to ask Aerith to pass it around to. Although his girlfriend wasn't exactly fond of Shin-Ra she decided to help because she _was_ rather fond of Zack and he "_really_ wanted to go" on the trip.

As Zack led Cloud by the arm through the rows and rows of cars, he couldn't help but think that he'd done well. Everywhere he looked there were SOLDIERS talking to the civilians and getting everything ready for the washing. He also noticed that most of the people that had come to get their cars washed were girls.

Exactly what he had hoped for.

He could see the members Silver Elite, Red Leather, and Keepers of Honor as they were wearing shirts with of their respective hero. That was fine with Zack because he had asked the three SOLDIERS to do this _because_ so many of their fans would attend.

Doing a quick head count Zack discovered there were only a couple dozen SOLDIERS who were helping and as far as Zack was concerned those were the only ones going on the trip.

Zack chuckled to himself a bit thinking of how he had gotten these soldiers to participate. It was about a week ago when he pitched the idea in the VR Training Room and most of them looked at him like he was crazy. If Zack remembered correctly it had gone something like, "Yo fellas, if you haven't heard this yet, there's gonna be a car wash next Saturday. It's so that we can all go to Costa del Sol like every year. Y'know you wanna go, so come help us! All you gotta do is wash cars, shamelessly flirt with the people and look hot while you're doing it!"

Well, Zack's memory was faulty either way.

Cloud nudged Zack and when he got Zack's attention he pointed to a steady trail of cars that was lined up. Zack grinned. Even more cars?

Perfect!

Zack glanced at Cloud as they continued to weave through cars, SOLDIERS and civilians, finally settling on a car that seemed small enough for Cloud. Cupping his hands against the window of the car Zack peered in and noticed that the owner was still in the car and walked around to the driver's side to knock on the glass. It lowered to reveal a young woman.

"Hello miss. My name is Zack and this is my friend Cloud. He's going to be washing your car today" Zack declared.

The woman flushed.

"That's fine. Hi Cloud, nice to meet you. My name is Ravyn" She replied, extending a hand.

Cloud took her hand and shook it.

"Don't worry ma'am you're car is in good hands. Cloud is a very diligent worker, isn't that right Cloud?" Zack questioned.

Cloud nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

She smiled. "Well then, you have my trust. Please take good care of my car" She opened the door to reveal herself to be a rather short girl.

"I'll just be walking around and looking at the displays. I'll come back every once in a while to see if you're done"

With a nod, she walked off.

The second she was gone, Cloud's face was flushed red and he looked adorable, but Zack couldn't _tell_ Cloud that. That would result in squealing, Zack getting hit, and Cloud vehemently trying to convince Zack that he indeed was not cute. Zack couldn't resist pinching his cheek though. He relished in Cloud's bright blush and facial expression. Whipping out a name tag, he quickly pinned it on Cloud and smirked.

If Seph didn't like this kid, he was out of his mind!

Zack looked up at Cloud with a goofy grin, eager to mess with Cloud some more when he noticed that Cloud was looking away at nothing in particular. That was typical Cloud behavior but Zack had a feeling there was another reason for this behavior as well.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Zack asked, willing to be serious for a bit.

Cloud's blush deepened. "Nothing, what're you talking about?"

"Cloud, I can tell when something is wrong. It comes with the best friend title. So, what's wrong?" Zack questioned.

Cloud's face became a frown but slowly it became more neutral as he said, "I don't think I can do this Zack"

"Sure you can! It's real easy. First you just gotta soak the car with water from this bucket-," Zack taught only to be interrupted by Cloud's hand covering his mouth.

"Mmmf, Mmm, hmmm hmf hmm?" Zack asked.

Cloud's nose facial expression turned more desperate and Zack realized that Cloud was actually serious.

"Zack!" He whined, releasing his friends' mouth.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm listening"

"Zack, Sephiroth was looking at me, I mean really _looking_ at me. I don't know what I did, and I don't know if it was the 'you're-good-looking' way or the 'you're-going-to-be-impaled-by-Masamune' way." Then Cloud's eyebrows rose and his face made an 'O' that told Cloud was completely over reacting. "Or maybe it was the 'I-acknowledge-you-and-your-pathetic-crush' way? 'Cuz that's the worst. If he knows I like him and the feelings not mutual, I'd rather him kill me…"

Cloud continued to ramble, while Zack watched with an incredulous expression.

"…I mean really, death can't be all that bad right? It's better than seeing him everyday, doing nothing but admiring him. Thinking of all the fun we could've had, love we could have shared. Imagine the children we could have adopted! I would've made a great mom right? I'd make a great wife too… I'd cook him new things everyday, but Sephiroth won't know. He's gonna kill me Zack! This was all your idea! Why do I let you talk me into these things? I could've lived the life of a normal Cadet. Watching him and knowing I can never do anything more than that. It would've been sad but- hey! No death involved in that one. Now I'm gonna be sushi… there's only one way out Zack, go get Buster Sword and do it. Make it so it doesn't hurt, please. If it has to hurt at least make it quick."

Zack gaped and attempted to take in the entire monologue.

He tried to fight it, he really did but-.

"I can't take you seriously Spiky. I'm sorry" Zack finally interrupted, bursting into laughter.

"ZACK!" Cloud exclaimed, even louder this time.

Zack couldn't answer all he could do was stand there, doubled over laughing so hard he started to hiccup while tears streamed down his face.

Cloud growled and faced the car but Zack could see the shaking of his shoulders.

Chocobo head was laughing too.

Several SOLDIERS watched Zack and Cloud laugh with a slight confused grin of their own. They'd known by now that Zack was insane and they couldn't help wondering what he was laughing about now. The civilians who watched couldn't help but smirk at the infectious laughter.

Zack tried breathing deeply to calm himself but the sound of his broken breathing made him start laughing again, he tried turning away from Cloud but he just started laughing at the faces of the people around him, last Zack tried pinching his nose and closing his eyes.

The laughter stopped but his body still shook.

"Blondie, come over here" Zack wheezed, extending a hand.

Cloud briefly turned around, locked eyes with Zack before shaking his head.

He could see in Cloud's eyes that he thought the whole situation was funny too but that he was a little hurt too. Seeing Cloud upset sobered Zack up and finally getting a hold of himself, Zack stood up and grabbed Cloud's arm to turn him.

"Spiky you gotta know that was ridiculous" Zack spoke, trying to hold back the giggles.

Cloud faced him and bit his lip trying to suppress the smirk, "Yeah, I know"

"How many times do I gotta tell you? Seph's a good guy. I wouldn't be doing this unless he was. He's just got a stick up his ass. He thinks everybody's gotta be scared of him but he's really nice and funny. I'm telling you! Don't worry"

Cloud scrunched his nose, processing. Finally Cloud nodded, "Okay, fine. I'll stop being melodramatic. Just promise me you'll let me do this my way"

"Your way?"

"Yeah, my way. You got a problem with that Zack Fair?" Cloud asked, poking Zack in the chest with his index finger.

"No problem at all Cloud Strife, just make it snappy" Zack answered with a grin.

Cloud smiled back all traces of hurt gone from his face.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go get this whole shin-dig started. They want me to go stay by the stage but I promise I'll keep an eye on you."

Cloud nodded.

"See ya later Spike. Hopefully, with on a certain someone's arm" Zack said with a wink, before turning around and headed to the stage.

"ZACK!" Cloud yelled again with a laugh.

Zack kept walking away but rose his hand to signal to Cloud that he'd heard him.

The dark-haired SOLDIER made his way all the way to the front where a small stage had been set up.

"Finally!" Kunsel exclaimed. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I was talking to Cloud"

"Lovely, well since this was your idea. I think you've gotta get up there and say something to get this entire thing started." Kunsel responded.

Zack shrugged. "Okay, doesn't sound that hard."

Ignoring the frustrated look on Kunsel's face and that Kunsel was about to tell him something, Zack jumped up on the stage grabbed the microphone from the podium and spoke.

"Good morning to everyone!" Zack called.

Ill-timed shouts of "Good morning Zack" reached his ears and he smiled.

"Well, if you didn't know, my name's Zack! I came up with this carwash idea and the whole point of this whole carwash is to get some money for Costa del Sol so thanks to the fellow SOLDIERS for volunteering to do it and to all the civilians, thank you for supporting us SOLDIERS. We'll be out here all day so I hope you put on suntan lotion. If you get thirsty, we've got some water up here at the front of the stage. If you've got any questions, Kunsel and I will be up here and… that's pretty much it! Let me know if you want me to put on a specific song and I'll see if I can put it on" Zack pulled the mic away from himself as he thought for a second.

How should he end this?

"Oh yeah! So let's start cleaning those cars!"

There was a collective shout as all the SOLDIERS cheered.

With a grin, Zack put down the microphone and made his way down from the stage.

"Probably should've planned something." Zack told Kunsel as he sat next to him.

"You should have but it not that big a problem, it was actually pretty good and you got everyone in the mood to start cleaning the cars" Kunsel answered.

"So… what, I'm gonna be helping you pass out water all day?" Zack asked.

"Unless you want to help wash the cars" Kunsel shrugged.

Zack peeked over at Cloud who had just begun washing the car. He saw Sephiroth making his way over to Cloud and grinned.

"Nope. Let's get to work" Zack replied, hopping off the side of the stage.

* * *

**A/N: I've got no excuse… don't hurt me!**

**So this one is Zack's point of view and it's also a bit shorter and not funny but the next chapter will start be long, and cute and full of fluff! Bwahahahaha-**

***cough***

**Ahem… so what do you think?**


End file.
